New Mambosa
|connectedresources = |bonusresources= }} New Mambosa is a sizeable, highly developed, and old nation at 297 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Mambosa work diligently to produce Rubber and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within New Mambosa to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Mambosa does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Mambosa detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Mambosa will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Founded at 2:27am CST New Mambosa was introduced to 5 alliances. Of all the Offers he would join Invicta which was a good, aging alliance that showed great promise. But like many others, he would leave shortly thereafter to find some where else because he new he couldn't get involved in their government. He then got word a short time later that he could join SPQR an alliance that had just shy of 50 members with a $500,000 signing bonus. He knew this would help him later on and gain respect. So he joined and voted for their government. A week later he left them and got an invitation from Atlantis. Atlantis at the time had around 250 members, he joined and instantly felt a family bond with some of the members. The first of which being Kayvan Shrike who talked to him like he has been in the alliance since it's beginning. Since his joining of Atlantis he has gained much respect. He was a co-founder with Aeader of the Trident Press, the newspaper of Atlantis. As well as a co-founder with Aeader of the Lantean Foundation(which donates money to alliance members for doing certain things). Both of these are set to kick-off the new year. He ran for Senate his first chance and lost but knew how to work for government. He has been the Lt. of the 11th company since becoming a member. He has also been dMoFA, dMoIA, RSU staff, and diplomat to Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. He has come a long ways in such a short time, and noone knows where the word will take him in the future. Departure On January 5, 2008 New Mambosa thought it was time to leave Atlantis to see what was out there. He resigned from every position; Senator, Captain, Lt., DoT. He said his goodbyes and left. He joined an up and coming alliance called Imperial Military Union, thinking that he could get their activity up he tried to get everyone involved. After going inactive for 8 days he saw that the activity had actually declined so he resigned from there on January 15, 2008 to go back home. Upon his return he was greeted with innumerable "Welcome's". He vowed to not get involved unless he was going to stay with Atlantis. Now only time will tell what will happen in the future. New Beginnings On February 6, 2008, Lucas Perry once again posted his resignation to leave Atlantis. He felt that he could no longer get attached to the happenings since he left the first time. He created an alliance called The Roman Republic, he knew it would take a lot of work to get them to be considered a power, but he was up to the challenge. The Roman Republic is building slowly, by going around the cyberverse making friends with many alliances. Lucas Perry has one goal now...to make TRR into a real power. Rebirth On 5/22/08 after the collapse of The Roman Republic, Lucas applied and became a member to the Grand Global Alliance. It was here that he knew would be the perfect fit. He has recently been named Rookie of the Month for May 2008! The future is bright for New Mambosa. New Mambosa has now been named Bank Officer for the GGA, having been made a position in the alliance he hopes that someday he will gain notoriety and respect from fellow members. Since his membership, Lucas Perry has held a position in 4 Ministries at one time. They are as follows; Bank Officer in Ministry of Finance, Field Officer in the Ministry of Defense and Intelligence, Diplomat for Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Production Manager for WGGA (the GGA Radio) a part of the Ministry of Communication. After showing his work, activity, determination, and plans to better the alliance, Lucas Perry has been appointed to the position of the Minister of Finance. His first position of government since being a Senator for Atlantis back in December '07. He is now working on increasing the overall strength of the alliance. Footstones of the Future On 7/27/08 Lucas Perry posted his resignation from the Grand Global Alliance and left with some friends to help make the Rising Sun Federation. All this came unexpectedly and left many members to question why he did what he did. After the announcement of RSF they had a good explosion of growth at the beginning. They had reached 22 members, 220k NS all within the first 10 days. However, this was to be short lived. Voodoo Nova, one of the founding three had left to try and join his old alliance of New Pacific Order. This left a void to be filled. Luckily, Sebastian, a friend of Voodoo's had stayed and stepped up to take the government position. This lead to a renewed hope for the membership. With slow departures and dwindling activity, RSF looked for ways to stay afloat. He had made friends in The Renegade, Sentries Of All things Purple, and Verdant And United Green Empire. They began talks of a merger. Everything was in order, however, two days before it was announced, people discovered that members of other alliances in the merge were on Permanent-ZI and knew this could get the alliance killed. So, he and others backed out. What would have been 55 members and 650k NS was 32 members and 330k NS. Valhalla On 9/28/08 Lucas joined Valhalla. He has been an active member of the community and contributed to many things. He has run for Chancellor, which is their Minister of Finance, three times; he won two of those.